wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Squeaky's Machine/Transcript
Transcript for Squeaky's Machine Narrator: When we last saw WordGirl, she and Captain Huggy Face had been captured by the vicious Dr. Two-Brains! Dr. Two-Brains: As soon as my henchmen return with the city's supply of cheese, you two are getting a one-way ticket to to goop town! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Henchmen return, and back the van into the lair.) Henchman #1: It's all here, boss. Dr. Two-Brains: Excellent! Let me see. (pauses) Huh? (The back of the truck opens, and the Botsford family comes out.) Mr. Botsford: Hi, Dr. Two-Brains! I'm Tim Botsford. This is my wife Sally, and my son T.J. Mrs. Botsford: Hello! T.J.: Hi! Dr. Two-Brains: Hello. (realizing the absurdity of the situation) What? Henchman #2: He has a couple of questions. Mr. Botsford: I have a couple of questions! T.J. (sees WordGirl in the trap, and walks toward her with a trance-like stare): WordGirl?? Mr. Botsford: (to Two-Brains) You said you wanted every bit of cheese. Does that include cream cheese? Dr. Two-Brains: Uh... Mr. Botsford: Is cream cheese cheese? Is it cream? (As this goes on, the scene cuts to where WordGirl is stuck in the mouse trap. T.J. walks up to her.) WordGirl: T.J.... T.J.: (in a dreamy voice) WordGirl knows my name? WordGirl: um...yeah. Listen, I'm in sort of a predicament here, so I could use your help. (T.J. continues to look at her with a wide-eyed stare, obviously star-struck.) WordGirl: Ooo...kay. Just in case you don't know, predicament means a sticky situation...a tough place to get out of. Like...a giant mouse trap! (T.J. doesn't move.) C'mon, get moving while dad's--I mean, while your dad has him distracted! (T.J. is still in a hypnotized state, staring at his hero WordGirl. A fly even comes over and lands on his forehead, and he doesn't flinch.) WordGirl: Hellooo? Anybody home? (The scene cuts back to the van, where the conversation between Mr. Botsford and Dr. Two-Brains continues.) Mr. Botsford: (holding out tub of cream cheese) You could understand my predicament. This tub is only half finished! Dr. Two-Brains: (in frustration) Oh, fine! Keep the cream cheese! Mr. Botsford: (to his wife) I told you. Mrs. Botsford: You were right! Dr. Two-Brains: Uh, well, it's been great getting to know you, but... Mrs. Botsford: (to her husband) Hon! The cottage cheese? Dr. Two-Brains: (in disbelief) oh no... Mr. Botsford: That's right! (tosses the cream cheese aside and reaches for a different container) How do you feel about cottage cheese? Dr. Two-Brains: That... is... IT! Tie them up!! (Henchman #2 points behind him.) Dr. Two-Brains: (looking behind him) Oh... (waves meekly) Hi! (We see that WordGirl and Huggy are free, and T.J. is proudly holding a large pair of wire clippers.) Dr. Two-Brains: Listen, sorry about the whole turning you into... (WordGirl grabs him from off-camera. In the next scene, Dr. Two-Brains is sitting on the ground, securely tied up.) WordGirl: Apology accepted. Thanks for your help, T.J.! (T.J. faints, landing in Huggy's arms.) It seems that Dr. Two-Brains is the one in the predicament now! Mr. Botsford: (to Two-Brains) I really didn't get an answer on the cottage cheese. Yea?.. Nay? WordGirl: Well, I'm off...before I say something a little too...cheesy! ha-ha! (No one else reacts, making for an awkward silence) Hm.. WORD UP! (flies off, leaving Huggy still holding onto T.J.) Mr. Botsford: You know...she looks a lot like... (pauses) Nah! Narrator: So WordGirl escapes her predicament, and saves the city from Dr. Two-Brains with a little help from her little brother T.J. Tune in next time for more of the continuing adventures of... WordGirl! (Huggy drops T.J., walks over to Mrs. Botsford and hands her a card) Mrs. Botsford (reading the card) "Hi! I'm Captain Huggy Face, SUPERHERO. Would you give me a ride to the nearest bus stop?" Well, sure! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts